The Good Samaritan
by Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher
Summary: Just a one shot. I wrotenthis for a class amd decided to post it. It's the Good Samaritan modern day.


The Good Samaritan By: Faith_Kitty  
  
When Nattie reached the mall she opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly she dialed. One ring, two three. Finally her friend picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Dianne, I'm here."  
"Really?" The girl on the other phone answered. "Where at, and we'll come and meet you."  
"Well I'm heading over to the food court if you want to meet me there. I haven't eaten anything all day."  
"Alright, I've got Cassie, and Mandy with me."  
"Kay, I'll see you guys there." Putting up her phone Nattie turned around and headed to the food court in the center of the mall.  
When Nattie reached the Cinnabon her three friends were all waiting for her. "Hey, did you get something for me?"  
"You kidding?" Mandy joked, "I may be rich, but that doesn't mean you can mooch off of me 24/7!"  
"Don't look at me," Cassie said, "My mom said that no one from our family ever worked until they graduated from college. She thinks it brings down her social status if her daughter is seen working at the local Pizza Hut."  
Nattie turned to Dianne and looked hopeful. "Did you at least order for me, I can always pay you back you know."  
"No," Dianne said blushing slightly. "I didn't even think about it."  
"The smartest girl in school and you didn't think about it?" Nattie said, feigning hurt. "You just don't like me." Laughing she walked up to the counter and placed her order. When she had her cinnamon roll she led her friends over to a table and sat down to eat.  
"So," she said around a bite of cinnamon. "Did you guys get your tickets?"  
"Yeah," Mandy answered "but when I went to get the tickets you will never guess who I saw."  
"Who?" Dianne asked, her curiosity piqued.  
"Addlebrained A.J."  
"That girl who talks to her self?" Nattie asked, shocked. "Why would she want to see Passions of the Christ? I've never even seen her in a church!"  
"How should I know. It's not like I ever talk to her. She's too weird for me." ************************************************************  
A week later Nattie was back at the mall and waiting for her friends. Once again they had agreed to meet and go to a movie at the local theater. Suddenly she jumped as her cell phone started to ring. Quickly she dug in her purse to find it.  
"Hello?" She said answering the ring. No answer. "Hello?" Biting her lip she hung up and put her phone away. As soon as her phone was in her purse it started to ring again. Reaching for it she hit the talk button. "Hello?" No answer. She hung up. Her phone rang for the third time before she even got it in her purse. Angrily she punched the button. "Who is this?! Whoever you are stop it! Why are you..." Whoever it was had hung up. Angrily she turned off her phone so they couldn't call her again.  
Nattie got up and started walking towards the restrooms. She had just turned the corner when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but a hand fastened itself over her mouth. Then she heard a harsh voice in her ear.  
"Just be a good girl and this won't hurt to much. Fight me, and I'll kill you."  
Time seemed to drag for Nattie. Every single moment seemed like a painful eternity as the man took the most valuable thing she possessed. She tried to fight him, but every time she fought back he hit her. And every time he hit her harder.  
  
When it was over the man left Nattie on the floor of the empty hall crying in pain. 'Why me?' she thought. 'What did I do God, to deserve this?' Suddenly she heard footsteps. Coming down the hall. 'Please God, don't let him come back.' Painfully she dragged her broken body to the side of the hall, hoping he wouldn't see her if he came back. She knew it was a vain hope, there was no way anyone could miss her. The last thing she thought before passing out was a prayer to let someone she could trust find her. *****************************************************  
Dianne, Mandy and Cassie looked all over the food court for their friend. Finally Mandy suggested they check the girl's bathroom. As they walked down the hall they tried to call their missing friend.  
"Still nothing."Cassie asked as Dianne dialed for the umpteenth time.  
"No, I think she has it turned off." Then they turned the corner before the bathrooms, and saw something none of them were prepared for. On the floor, beaten, bruised, and broken, lay Nattie. *******  
'Oh my!' Thought Dianne. 'What happened to her. If we move her she could be hurt worse. We can't call someone, we'd get in trouble for this. And she'd covered in blood. Oh my, I think I'm sick.' With that she turned and ran. *******  
Cassie looked at her friend who lay on the floor. 'There's so much blood! What happened? Is she okay? My mom is gonna kill me for getting our family involved in a scandal like this.' Then, Dianne turned and ran. 'She's probably going for help,' Cassie thought, 'they won't need me here. I could leave. I'll only be in the way if I stay.' With that Cassie ran past her fallen friend and to the exit beside the bathrooms. *******  
Mandy watched her two friends as they ran. 'What am I supposed to do?' she thought. 'I can't save her by myself. There's to much blood. She's probably already dead.' Mandy turned and left her friend. ********************************************************  
A.J. walked down the hallway to the food court rest rooms muttering to herself, lost in her own little world. "Singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, duh duh duh duh duh. I've a smile on my face." She quieted when she heard someone groaning up ahead. "Is anyone there?" She asked. Concerned for the unknown person, she started to walk a little faster. She turned the corner to find a girl from her school who had been seriously injured. Rushing to the girl's side she reached into her purse. 'Dash it all,' she thought, 'I left my phone at home again!'  
"Are you okay?" She asked the girl, hoping for a response. All she got was more groaning. Tucking a few stray brown hairs back behind her ear, she started to look around. Then she noticed the girl's purse sitting open on the far side of the hall. Grabbing it she started to dig through it, then she found what she was looking for.  
"You know," A.J. told the girl in a conversational tone, "you're really lucky. Whoever hurt you took your wallet, your keys, and pretty much all your money, but they missed your phone." Quickly she dialed 9-1- 1. Shortly after the paramedics arrived.  
"Give her whatever treatment she needs." A.J. told the EMT's.. "I'll pay for it . I have this huge fortune my great aunt left me, and no one to spend it on." 


End file.
